This invention relates to improvements in crusher machines of the centrifugal impact type.
In crushing rock or other crushable materials with a machine of the type wherein the material is impacted against stationary anvils from a rotating impeller table, the rock causes rapid wear of the impeller table. Therefore, replaceable wear resistant liners are mounted on the table, and replaceable impeller shoes are mounted on top of the liners for directing the rock outwardly toward the anvils which, accordingly, must be replaced as wear occurs.
In the prior art crushers of the centrifugal impact type, such as that shown for example in Warren U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,182, the liners are bolted to the impeller table. As a result, replacement of the liners requires removal of several bolts. In addition, that portion of the liner which is located near the face of the shoe wears faster than that portion of the liner further removed from it due to the build up of rock near the shoe. However, since the liners are of one piece construction, the entire liner must be replaced when a portion of it becomes excessively worn, resulting in unnecessary expense.
Also the impeller shoes of the prior art crusher, tend to wear unevenly, since a large portion of the rock strikes their inner portions, and hence the shoes must be replaced prematurely further increasing the operating cost of the crushers.
As a result of the aforesaid disadvantages, the prior art crushers must be shut down frequently, and for long intervals, in order to effect replacement of the impeller table components, with the loss of considerable operation time. Furthermore, many of the components must be replaced before they are fully worn, thereby increasing the cost of operating the crushers.